


On Days Like These

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Loki comforts Thor, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Some Humor, Thor has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Thank goodness for cuddles
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	On Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 5 years since I joined AO3, this is my anniversary fic and my welcome back to the Thorki fandom, marvel fandom fic, I'm done feeling homeless, this is my home, this fandom is my home, Thorki is my home. Con-crit is always welcomed, enjoy!

Thor was glad the day was over, it had been a bad one, one of those days where you wish you never got out of bed. He was feeling anxious a feeling he normally did not feel, but today has taken it's toll on him. All Thor wanted now was the warm embrace of his husband's arms.

He walked into their chambers and saw the figure of his husband nose deep into a book, Thor smiled to himself clearing his throat, he watched as emerald eyes looked up smiling at him.

"So how was your day husband?" Loki asked as he gestured for his husband to come closer to the bed.

Thor gave a sigh of defeat, he shed his clothes till only the brown tunic he wore under his armor was revealed. Loki held him to his chest, kissing his temples softly.

"That good huh?" Loki asked to which Thor chuckled and smiled at him.

"It is now a good day, as I am with you my Loki, you always make the days better and your smile makes the bad days run in fear" Thor said softly kissing Loki's pale lips in a deep tender kiss.

Loki smiled into the kiss moaning softly, wrapping his arms around Thor as they lay on their bed, kissing away days like these.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
